Innocent games
by EroseN
Summary: Sherlock is bored, which is never a good thing. What will happen when John becomes the game he plays to alleviate that boredom? Final chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there my fellow sherlockians, my holmeskillets. (Yes, I know it's bad, but you laugh anyway, right?) this is my first Sheflock fic,** **and I was really nervous because writing from Sherlock's point of view sounds absolutely terrifying to me. But I tried anyway, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**disclaimer: you all know these by now, I don't own these characters or anything blablabla, all rights go to... Erm... Just go read someone else's story for the disclaimer. **

**Warnings: this first chapter is pretty mild, but it will get more interesting (by that I mean smutty) if you don't like male/ male relationships or slash/yaoi, this probably won't be the story for you.**

* * *

Dust. Light. Noise. Police sirens- no scratch that. Ambulance. I open my mouth slightly, tasting the evening fog, the impending rain. I can smell Mrs. Hudson baking something downstairs and if I try I can paint a mental picture of her kitchen, drawing from the few times I've been allowed in. The front door downstairs opens with a loud thud and I know only John is able to make that much noise simply by existing. I hear him stomping up the stairs but don't bother to get up, leaving my eyes closed and ankles crossed where I'm laying on the couch.

"Sherlock." I don't respond even though I can hear him perfectly fine. I know it's awful, but when I'm bored I find John absolutely adorable.

"Sherlock!" He tries again. I can barely keep a straight face as I mentally picture him standing in the doorway with his arms folded in annoyance. I can nearly feel the daggers he's glaring at me but I stay motionless. He finally gives up and wanders into the kitchen. I hear him making tea and I finally make a sound.

"I'll have some too, John." I say his name softly, rolling it off my tongue. I know he hates when I do that because his face turns red in annoyance. John then does something I don't expect in the slightest. He gets mad.

"If you want something, get your lazy arse off the couch and get it yourself! I am not your slave." I smirk at the image that particular sentence projects into my brain and sit up. He's standing in the kitchen waiting for the hot water with his back to me. I'm quite bored, which is unfortunate for both of us. Well, mostly for John. I silently get up and stalk over to him, my bare feet not making a sound. He's still fuming and doesn't notice me until it's too late.

"Allright, I'm up. Will you please make me a cup of tea now, John?" I whisper dangerously close to his ear. His name is nearly a purr on my lips as I lean close to him.

"Sherlock!" He gasps. I'm starting to wonder if he calls my name with such frequency all the time or if it's just the change of weather. He claps a hand to his ear and spins around to glare at me. His face flushes when he realizes my close proximity. Normally I would assume it to be annoyance or even anger, but his ears have gone scarlet and his breathing has turned slightly irregular. Perhaps... No, he's made it very clear that he is not gay. But maybe- no, that would be mean. He's John. I can't just play with him like a normal human. But his reactions are so much more interesting now. He clears his throat and raises his eyebrows, glancing down to where my arms have landed on either side of him, hands resting on the counter. I smirk. I must have been absently staring at him during my internal monologue because his face still hasn't cooled down.

"Fine, I'll make your damn tea. Just back off." He ducks under my arm and slips away to grab another mug. I walk away feeling a grin begin to spread over my face. Maybe I could just play for awhile. What could it hurt? It's just another experiment, right? A soft chuckle escapes my lips and I'm glad that John is still too flustered to be paying much attention to me. I can't give anything away. I promise myself I will only play this game until we get another case, that I'm only doing this to relieve the boredom. Then I'll cut it off. I flop back onto the couch to await my tea and close my eyes, a smirk probably permanently etched onto my face from that fine encounter.

"Sherlock, tea's ready." I hear John call. I'm tempted to once again ignore him, but instead I sit up and hold out my hand. I have to say, it's a lot more courtesy than I usually give but he still sounds pissed off when he stomps over to shove the mug roughly at me.

"John, is everything okay? Is something wrong?" Internally, I'm cracking up. I don't think I've ever asked someone if they're feeling okay. John simply glares at me.

"What, you mean besides the fact that I have to live with an annoying git all the time, no nothing's wrong." I look up sadly, pasting on the saddest most depressed face I can manage.

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't realize that you hate me so much. I guess having a friend is so new for me, I don't know how to act around you." I look down into my tea. John shuffles his feet a bit then sighs.

"It's fine, Sherlock. Just, if you could answer me once in a while, just to let me know you're alive, that would be great." I nod and look up hopefully.

"So, we can still be friends, right?"

"Yes, Sherlock. We can still be... Friends." John sighs at the end and mopes off, exactly confirming my suspicions. He was adorably in love with me.

* * *

**well, what do you think? I thought it was hilarious and brilliant, but I did write it on four hours of sleep, so no promises. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I can do better. Sorry for such a short chapter they will probably be longer if I decide to continue this story. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautiful gorgeous readers. I can't believe the amazing response I got to this story! I love you all! I know I promised a longer chapter, but I did update sooner, so please forgive me! Anyway, please read and enjoy, and I promise the smut is coming!**

* * *

John went out shortly after finishing his tea, mumbling something about a date before rushing out. I smile to myself and finish my drink, leaving the cup on the floor because it bothers John when I do that. I'm still bored, of course, but I don't feel like sitting anymore so I stand up and plod around the room for a bit, contemplating what to do.

When I think it's been at least and hour, I check the clock. To my absolute horror I find it's only been ten minutes since John left. He's probably only just arriving at the pub or cinema or whichever dull place he's chosen to take his latest girlfriend. My phone is laying on the kitchen table, just begging me to pick it up and do something interesting. But instead I open the fridge and pull out the test tube of hydrochloric acid I was working with yesterday. I play around with some spare body tidbits I find laying around and attempt to whittle away the large chunk of time I have until John returns. Or until it's been a reasonable amount of time for me to call him back to me.

After another half hour I can't take it any more. I dash over to my phone and pick it up. Now, what can I say to John to make him come home? I have to play on his emotional side of course, but how? A brilliant idea pops into my mind and I dial the number, quickly splashing water in my face before holding the phone to my ear. I sniffle slightly, the cold water stuffing my sinuses momentarily before I hear John pick up on the other end.

"Sherlock, I'm on a date, we've been over this before. You can't call me whenever you want." He sounds annoyed, but he never fails to answer my calls at any time. I quicken my breathing slightly and try to make my eyes water.

"John? I'm sorry for calling. I know I shouldn't bother you." I make my voice tentative and it breaks at the end of my sentence, a nice touch I hadn't intended.

"Sherlock? What's wrong, did something happen?" John sounds slightly frantic and I smile to myself before continuing my plea.

"Please, John, I need you. I- I can't... I can't... No, I'm sorry." A quiet chuckle escapes my lips but I manage to turn it into a sort of choked sob. This is so fun, playing the distressed human.

"Sherlock?! I'm coming home right now, stay there, don't do anything stupid." I hear him apologize softly to someone on the other end then he gets back on with me.  
"What's wrong, Sherlock? Are you okay? Wait, no, that was a stupid question. I'm sorry, tell me what happened." I quickly come up with a story on the spot, covering up the slapdash work with intermittent sobs and deep breaths.

"I-I don't know. I just- need you with me right now. I can't be on my own for so long. For the first time tonight, I actually felt your absence." I stop talking and I hear John breathing heavily on the other end. He's probably running to where he can catch a cab.

"John... Can you say something? I want- I just want to hear your voice." God, I'm making myself sick. All the sentiment in the air!

"Um, is there something in particular you want me to say?" He's stopped running and I hear him give our address to a cabby.

"John, what do you think about me? Do I really bother you that much? I feel like things are more stressed between us lately..." I pour myself a glass of water and go to sit on the couch.

"Sherlock, we don't have to go into this right now. Just wait until I get home, okay? I'll be there in a moment, but my phone is about to die so I have to go now." I hear him click off without waiting for my answer and I finally let out the laugh I've been holding in during our entire conversation. It's awful that I'm enjoying this, I know, but its so fun! The door opens a few minutes later and I can't decide how to approach John. Should I keep up the charade or play with John a bit longer and see how far I can bend him? Things are just getting interesting.

* * *

**So people, seriously, Sherlock has a question that must be answered! Should he continue acting emotional or should he pretty much ignore John? Not to worry, both will end in smut, I was just wondering reader preference! Once again, thanks so much for everything! Please review and leave me lots of criticism and comments and stuff! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that T rating lasted longer than expected. Read on, dear readers, and do review when you're done, it truly does help! I did write this during class, so let me know if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes so I can fix them! That goes for all chapters as well. Thanks!**

* * *

"Sherlock! Where are you?" I could hear John's voice before he was even through the door and he sprinted up the stairs. Final choice now. This emotional state has completely exhausted me, so I decide to treat John like normal. "Sherlock?" He tentatively asks as he sees me laying on the couch with my eyes closed. He rushes over to me and kneels beside me, grabbing my hand and feeling for a pulse.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, my voice even and low. I sit up, pulling my arm away and opening my eyes.

"I thought- I thought..." He trails off, obviously confused. I stand up and walk away without saying anything. "Sherlock?" His voice is full of hurt and he sounds... hopeless. I didn't expect my game to have so much effect on him.

"Yes, John?" I don't know, I'm starting to feel a little... bad. I shrug it off. I'm Sherlock Holmes, nothing can break me.

"What happened? You sounded... I don't know, different. Odd."

"Oh, I was just bored and, as I've told you before, Mrs. Hudson has taken away my skull." I look over to John to gauge the reaction on his face. A look of incredulous hurt flashes across his fate before he closes up. He clears his throat.

"Well then. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me away from my dates." His voice is sad and I detect a hint of anger. "Just, was there a reason you called, besides for entertainment?" He sounds hopeful. A war is waging inside of me. Yes, I'm bored and this is fun, but I honestly didn't expect John to react so much, to be hurt like this. But now that he thinks I need him and want him, I can't just drop him. I feel like that would hurt more than leading him on a bit further.

"I-" I start speaking, a bit torn but I honestly can't lie to myself. I will continue the game despite my misgivings. "I- I don't know what I feel. I can't pass you off just as a colleague any more, and I don't have anything to compare friendship to, but from what I've observed, this feels different." I know John's seen me act before at crime scenes and such, so I try to turn down the hysterics a bit, still keeping a tense, underlying emotional current. I see something break inside of John and for the first time in my life I feel a little... guilty. I didn't want to hurt him. I don't understand how his feelings could be so strong. He leans into my touch. I can tell what he wants to happen next. His lips are slightly parted and his breathing is controlled to the point of irregularity. When I mirror his move and lean closer, I see his pupils dilate just slightly before he closes his eyes. I keep mine open, of course, to observe him and to make sure I'm not caught unaware. He finally closes the distance between us and our lips touch. He pulls back suddenly, face bright red, and attempts to stand up and run away, presumably to hide in his room. Instead, I circle my fingers around his wrists and pull him back towards me, clashing our lips together. I haven't done this very often, but I do know the basics. I open my mouth a little and move my lips a bit, still holding his wrists in one hand. My other hand roams freely up to the back of his neck, pulling his head closer. He lets out an adorable noise, somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. I smirk into his lips and pull back slightly. His face looks pinched and drawn, his lips a deep red color. He opens his eyes and stares at me, his gaze full of... something. Some unnameable emotion.

"Sherlock." My name sounds like an entire sentence on his lips, so full of emotion I can almost feel it. He leans forward again, freeing his hands in the process. he feels desperate and both his hands tangle in my hair, pulling me down to him with a strength he rarely displays. I allow him to take control, my reasoning that I'm in observation mode. I try to lean back but he follows me, capturing my lips with a rare show of dominance. I press my hands on his shoulders and gently push him away, keeping his face close but allowing enough space between us that I can talk.

"John, are you sure? I don't think we should rush things." I try to look confused. I'm not sure if it worked, I feel like I probably have a smirk blown across my face by this point, but I think John is distracted enough not to bother.

"Yes, Sherlock. I'm sure." His voice is steady and he holds my gaze without wavering.

"Okay then." I smile and pull him back down. "John." I don't know if that was a new sentence or the end of my last. I wrap my long arms around him and hold him close. Our kiss gets more heated and I begin to reciprocate a bit more, biting down on his bottom lip to surprise him then forcing my tongue into his mouth, exploring. He moans, a low, breathy sound barely heard. I close my eyes for the first time since John got home, melting into John, melding our bodies together. This feels... nice, I suppose. Warm. New.

* * *

**Haha, did you all like that little teaser? If I get happy reviews maybe the smut is coming next chapter! Thanks for the reviews so far! I'm not sure, I chose to kind of even out Sherlock's acting, because as random lurker pointed out, John has seen Sherlock act before. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now the smut. Please don't read this if you have any reservations about slash or Johnlock or if you're a young, impressionable child that I'm corrupting. If you're not, please do go on. And leave a review, though I would prefer no outright criticism. Please keep it constructive! :) I'm sorry it took so long, my life has been super stressful and frankly first person smut is terrifying to write. I hope this turned out okay!**

* * *

John pulls away suddenly. He glares down at me and for a second I think he's going to shout at me, or that he's perhaps figured out that I'm simply acting. Instead, he surprises me yet again today.

"Bedroom- now." He stands up and roughly tugs me along behind him. Normally, he wouldn't be able to pull me around like this, but, though I loathe to say it, he's gotten me a bit off balance. My room is closer and he muscles his way through the door, ignoring the mess of my desk and bookshelf and instead pushing me down onto the bed. I'm not scared, of course not. John would never hurt me. But what is this feeling? It could be anxiety. I'm not sure. I'll keep an eye on that. Then he pauses. His eyes roam my body and I can feel my skin heating up with his gaze. I try to tell myself it's just a response I'm forcing myself to have it doesn't have anything to do with John I don't really see him that way I'm just looking for some entertainment and a quick fuck.

I nervously tug my shirt back down to cover my stomach where it had ridden up and that movement seems to break the silent stare. John saunters over, looking for all the world like he just won the lottery and nobody else knows. He stands in front of where I'm laying, peering into my face.

"Sherlock, are you sure this is okay?" He sounds tentative again. Why on earth would he keep asking that? It's obvious I'm asking for it. I suppose I'll have to initiate things again. I sit up, reaching out my arms to grab for the belt loops on his jeans, pulling him closer by his hips. He's standing close to me know, for once taller as I'm sitting down.

He finally kneels down on the bed, straddling my hips, grabbing my hair again and pulling my head up to meet his. Our lips touch, our tongues entwining until I take over again, inserting my tongue into his mouth, barely giving him a chance to breath. I flip him over so that I'm laying on top, our bodies pressed together. I can feel how much he's affected by me and I can't deny the low breathy sounds escaping from his lips aren't having an effect on me as well. I move my mouth to his neck, nipping at it. He gasps, surprised at me. I quickly remedy it by kissing the spot softly then moving back to his lips. One of my hands is tangled in his hair again, but the other explores his body, running up and down his sides sending shivers down his back. I tease at the strip of skin shown from his shirt riding up with my fingertips, rubbing light tantalizing circles on his hip bone. I snake my head up under his shirt, moving my body weight so I can remove the pesky fabric. I toss it to the ground, adding to the already large pile of dirty laundry I have yet to get to.

I pause for a moment, taking in the sight of his toned yet slight body. It's not as if I've never seen him without a shirt before, in fact, I've been known to walk in on him completely naked because I don't see what the point of modesty is in this society, but tonight feels different. John slides his hands under my shirt, placing his warm palms on my lower back and pulling me back down to him. I allow him to slip the shirt off of my shoulders and suddenly he's on top of me now. I feel his clothed erection through the rough fabric of our pants and I rub my hips up against his. He moans against my lips. God, he's going infuriatingly slow. He's probably used to the stupid sensitive women he usually gets in bed. I reach down and stroke his hard-on through his pants. He bucks his hips up into my hand and reaches down for my pants. His fingers brush the top button and he undoes it, pulling them away. I assist him, pushing them off and kicking them to the floor.

I'm a bit nervous now, I'll admit it. I've never done this before, I don't know why I'm taking this so far. I'm embarrassed to have so little experience. My game has gone too far, I'm tempted to push John off and run. But I don't know if our relationship can continue if I run now. I'm completely bared to him now and I know my face is bright red. This physical contact has affected me more than I expected. He drops his head to my chest and I feel his warm mouth circle around my nipple. I make a low noise, quite possibly a moan. My eyes are starting to get heavy, a sure sign of desire and arousal. He kisses the middle of my chest and gives it a quick nip. I arch my back, bringing myself closer to that warm mouth. He moves down lower and suddenly I feel his hot breath on my hardened cock. His tongue darts out to give a swift lick to the tip and I throw my head back. He begins to take me into his mouth and I can no longer hold back the moans and gasps escaping my throat. In the back of my mind, I'm still analyzing things. How did he get so good at this? Has he had another man before me? I sometimes wish I could turn off the ever churning thoughts. John brings me back to the present when he takes me as far into his mouth as he can manage and swallows. My fingers curl even tighter into the sheets, I can feel my nails digging into my palms. Heat is pooling in my stomach, I know I'm close to climax, and then John releases me. I let out a disappointed noise but he just ignores me.

Instead, he removes his jeans and boxers and lays back down on top of me. He gives me a deep kiss again, tongue exploring my mouth, then offers me three of his fingers to suck on. I'm not an idiot, so I know what's going to happen if I put those in my mouth. I suppose I never thought I'd be the bottom. It's a surprise. John notices my hesitancy, but I don't think he cares anymore. I'm not sure. I open my mouth and tease his fingers with my tongue, getting them completely covered in saliva. John takes them away but reclaims my mouth with his.

Suddenly, there's a knocking on our front door. I ignore it and John does the same. He inserts one finger inside me and I shy away from the touch. It doesn't hurt, necessarily, just feels odd. The knocking comes again, this time more insistent than before.

"Damn door." John mutters against my mouth. He inserts another finger. Suddenly, we hear a loud crash as the door is kicked open. We freeze. John then jumps up and attempts to put his clothes back on. He has his pants on and is searching for his shirt while I just lay there, a bit dazed. I was so close. I grab the blanket off of my bed and wrap it around myself, strutting out to greet the incessant human interrupting my night. I enter my sitting room and glare at the person sitting at the table. Of course Mycroft would choose a moment like this to pay me a visit. Knowing him, he wouldn't have kicked down the door, so I assume he has some hired muscle outside somewhere. My brother looks at me with his eyebrows raised and sighs.

"Hello, dear brother. What an unpleasant surprise." I say, my voice perfectly controlled. He smirks.

"I have a case you might find interesting. I thought I'd bring it to you myself." He hands me a folder and I toss it onto the couch.

"Well, if that's all, you can be going. I do want you to know, I employ the use of a mailbox, so next time you feel like dropping by, don't." Mycroft shrugs and stands up.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting something... important." He grins and I know he's somehow figured out what I was otherwise occupied with.

"Oh, it was nothing. But next time you bug the place, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my room, Mycroft." He looks away and I know I've guessed right. That damn bastard. He's always trying to make my life boring. He leaves, his point made, and John finally reappears from the bedroom. His face is still flushed and I can tell he's got some business to take care of, but honestly, Mycroft has ruined my mood. I suppose that was the idea.

"I'm going to take a shower." I stalk past John and into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in under the scalding water, my blanket left behind on the floor. I hear John walking past the door and I sigh. He sounds like a lost puppy. What am I going to do about him?

* * *

**Well... Mycroft just ruins everything, doesn't he? I'm sorry, I just had to put that in. Make a comedic situation out of something terrible, right? (unregularchan, that's for you) Anyway, please review, and I will take requests... remember, Sherlock is in the shower and John is pacing the hallway right outside... and they both have some unfinished business together... ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you guys like this chapter, and I want to apologize for the long wait. I lost interest for a while then my life basically turned to hell, so yeah. Sorry. Please read and review, I wrote this with a fever, so no promises. I always choose the oddest times to write, huh? Oh well, please enjoy. :)**

* * *

I sigh, muscles relaxing as the water hits my bare shoulders. Damn Mycroft, he's been doing things like that since we were boys.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John calls out. I look down at my fist on the wall. I must have hit it without realizing it. I am pissed right now. The hot water is no longer doing anything to help me. I keep the shower running and step out, dripping all over the floor. I yank open the door to find John standing there, hand poised to knock.  
"Oh, Sherlock. I thought I heard something fall. Is everything okay?" He determinedly keeps his eyes on my face, ignoring the fact that I'm naked and soaking wet.  
"No, John, everything is not okay." I growl. I reach for his arm and tug him inside, slamming the door behind us.  
"What's wrong? And if you want to talk, could you maybe put a towel on? Or... Something, anything?" Once again, he's blushing. I shake my head.  
"I don't want to talk." My voice is low, gruff, and angry. I'm sure that if I bothered to look in the mirror I would find a very scary face glaring back at me. John looks confused, of course. I open the shower door and pull him inside with me, him still fully clothed.  
"Sherlock! My clothes..." His voice is breathy, and what was supposed to sound like anger came out as a nervous gasp. I ignore him as usual and press my body against his, pinning him to a wall.

"Well then, we'll just have to get those out of the way, won't we?" Even to my own ears, I sound dangerous. John nods mutely. I purposefully strip him, not bothering with the gentle teasing like earlier. This has gone past a game. Now it's just simple need.

His clothes now a wet pile thrown out of the shower, John smiles tentatively. He's embarrassed, I can tell, but I also know he wants this just as much as I do. Our bodies, slick with water and steam are pressed together and I can feel the heat of his skin against mine. With our close contact, his cock has hardened and I feel it pressing into my thigh, begging not to be ignored. My own hard on is also putting its word in, but I'm ignoring it for the moment. I want to take in everything right now. John's lips part in question, his eyebrows furrowed with anxiety. He probably thinks he's done something wrong. I smile reassuringly at him, though I'm sure it doesn't reach my eyes.

He wraps his arms around my neck, pulling himself up to my mouth and kissing me before I realize what's happening. Our hips bang into each other and both of us release a shuddering breath of pleasure and excitement.

John's fingers tangle in my hair and he pulls my head down so he can reach it, obviously tired of standing on his toes all the time. My hand trails downward and I brush against the base of his erection.

"Please, Sherlock..." John moans breathily into my ear. I press out bodies even closer together and wrap my hand around our flush lengths, hot skin together. It's a bit of an awkward angle at first, but I begin to move my hand up and down, slow lazy movements. John's losing it, I can tell. His hand reaches down to join mine and there we are, jerking off together and it's so wrong and twisted that it feels right. Before long, our strokes increase in tempo and I can feel heat pooling in my stomach. I know I'm close to release and this time John allows it. With a strangled cry, my seed shoots out between us, and John is not long to follow. We stay there, breathing heavily for the moment, simply existing. The John smiles. His entire face lights up and I find my breath taken away. He's beautiful. How did I not recognize this before? His blonde hair has turned darker with the water and it's plastered to his forehead.

"I love you, Sherlock." He says it simply, like it's the most natural thing in the world. I know the expected response would be for me to reciprocate, but suddenly I feel afraid. Will he expect something different from me now, something more? I can give him that kind of commitment and he knows it. I watch his face fall as more and more time passes before I say anything.

"John. I- you know I-" I can get the words out. A panic is seizing me, controlling my words. He looks dejected.

"It's okay, Sherlock." He sighs. "I get it, you don't understand what I mean. Sorry I pushed you too far." He looks down. Oh my god, what have I done? I'm going to lose him anyway. He thinks I don't love him. Suddenly, that fact is cemented into my brain. I do love him. I've always loved him. He's one of the few humans I can tolerate. No, it's more than tolerate, he's one if the few people I can be around and enjoy myself.

"John." I sound serious. He refuses to meet my gaze so I take his chin in my fingers and tilt his face up. "I love you. Of course I do. I'm sorry I hesitated. I just don't know what you expect of me and that scares me." I sound pathetic, even I agree, but it's the truth.

"I understand, Sherlock." John looks happy again and I release his chin. His hands reach up on either side of my face and his thumb brushes my lips. He pulls my head down and presses out lips together, sweetly and softly. He pulls back and smiles again, dropping his hands. He gets out of the shower and towels off. I watch him fondly. I suppose now I can say I have a first love. John Watson. The only man to get under my skin and surprise me. The only person to love me enough that I fell for him as well.

El Fin

* * *

**A/N- I just realized my author notes are obnoxiously long. Thank you all so much for staying with me through the story. I thought I'd give the boys a happy ending, you know, keep it positive. Once again, I want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I hope this chapter feels like it fits with the rest. Please review. And, thank you everybody. It really means so much to me when I get reviews. It's like having someone you love give you flowers and stuffed animals! Anyway, it's great. I'll try to reply to all the reviews I get, so just in advance, thank you all so much. **


End file.
